Because I Know How It Feels
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [SEED] [ONE-SHOT] [AxC] Take part in Seed. In Athrun POV. Sorry,I'm not good at summary. Totally ASUCAGA.


**Take part in Seed. That's all that you all must know. Enjoy!**

**Because I Know How It Feels**

Athrun P.O.V

I was in my room, reading the data abou Justice's OS before I recalled back what did that Blonde Princess told me and Kira just now.

Kira and that Blonde Princess were twins…It was hard for me to believe. I knew Kira from he was 6 until now. I never knew he had a twin. Yeah, he also knew it today but still…I couldn't believe it. No one could deny that the two's faces were resembled but their genetic type made me denied the fact that they were twins.

Kira was Coordinator. He exclaimed himself as a first-generation coordinator. I believe it since I knew his family were Naturals. But that Blonde Princess said she was a Natural. It was impossible to make Kira a Coordiantor and that Blonde Princess a Natural. If Kira was a Ccoordinator…so that Blonde Princess must be Coordinator. Maybe a specialist could make the two different but I didn't know whether there was such a person in PLANT…

My thought was killed by the call from outside.

"Zala? Are you there? May I come in?" It was a girly voice that I recognized as hers.

I pushed a button to open the door. It revealed a gloomy face which belonged to that Blonde Princess. "Blonde Princess, oops, I mean, Cagalli, yes, you may come in."

She came in and sat on my bed without saying anything. I wondered what she wanted from me. A bad thought suddenly passed in my mind. What if she wanted to …

"What are you doing?"she asked suddenly. Her voice sounded weak and not as cheerful as always.

"…I'm…err…trying to understand Justice's OS. You know, it's complex even for a Coordinator…"

She muttered a soft 'oh..' I smiled and rose from my seat. She looked up. "Do you want to go outside?"

I smiled again and shook my head. "But if you want to go outside, we can go outside."I added.

"…Err…no. …Umm, Zala…err…what did you call me earlier?"she asked, staring at me as she was waiting for the answer.

What did I called her? Oh, I called her Blonde Princess accidentally just now! That kinda slipped out from my tongue. I was used to adress her as _that Blonde Princess_ when I thought about her but I never call her that when I talked to her.

"Blonde Princess?"

She nodded. "Yeah…why did you call me that? No one call me like that."

I couldn't help but to smile again at her. I didn't know why but I just liked to smile when she was around. I was not the type of person who loved to smile for no reason but when I was with her…it was different.

"Because you are a blonde and a princess." A simple reason came from my mouth.

I never ever thought that my reason would make her frowned. But she frowned when she heard my reason. I sweat-dropped and tried to recall if I did say something wrong but I just couldn't find what was wrong with my reason. She was a blonde and she was a princess; what was wrong with that?

"I'm not a princess…"

My eyebrows raised. What did she say just now? She was not a princess? But…she was the Princess of Orb!

"Cagalli? You are the princess of Orb, aren't you?"I asked confusely.

To my surprise, she shook her head. " If I'm Kira's twin…so I'm not the princess. I am…confuse, Zala. I really am! Who am I actually? A Coordinator? A Natural? A princess? …I don't know!"

I paniced to see her teary eyes. I hated seeing a girl cried. And now she was crying desperately in front of my eyes. I didn't know what to do. Won't she mind if I comfort her?

_When did you start to be such a stupid, Athrun Zala? If she mind, she won't be here! What the hell she want to do in your room except for you to comfort her? _

Yeah…the voice in my head was right.

I sat beside her and put my arm arounds her shoulder. She seemed shock but yet, I could feel she liked it.

"Otou-sama said my mother died when I was a child. He never said that I have a twin brother. And now, he said Kira is my twin. If only he is here to explain this all to me…If I'm Kira's twin, Zala..so I don't want to show up in Kusanagi ever again. They all called me princess…but in fact, I'm not their princess! I just an ordinary girl! I am…"

"You are Cagalli. Whoever you are, you are still Cagalli." I cut her off.

"But still, Zala…I couldn't help but to think that I've lied all the people that know me as the Princess of Orb. They believed that I am a princess. And even Kisaka, said that I was the sole heir of Orb. What if I'm really not the real princess? I'll make them disappointed. What should I do, Zala? What should I do now?"she asked me.

"Cagalli, whether you are Kira's twin or not…it doesn't matter. You are still their princess. Neither me nor you know who are you and Kira actually… So, until we know the answer, everyone will remain to see you as the princess of Orb, daughter of Lion of Orb. Your father was a great man, Cagalli. You should be proud to be his daughter." I said softly, hoping none of my words would depressed her.

"_Throw away that fear. Remember, you are the daughter of Lion of Orb. We will meet again."_

Her tears fell uncontorably when she heard my words. OMG! What did I say just now? And to my surprise(again), she hugged me tightly. I was very shocked as her sobs filled my room. Didn't know what else to do, I simply returned her hug to comfort her.

"I don't understand why, Zala…Otou-sama always be patient…even though I often brought problem. He could just throw me away from the Mansion if he wanted to but he didn't! Zala…I want to meet him…I want to apologize to him…and ask him many things about me and Kira….I'm not his real daughter…and I had been a bad daughter…for him…"she said in her sobs.

I didn't really understand how she felt but…I thought I knew how she felt now. I lost my mother before I had time to apologize to her…maybe that was what she felt now…But, the dead couldn't came back to us.

"Cagalli, I think there is a reason why Uzumi-sama did all that. He wanted you to feel like you are his real daughter. He loved you as his own daughter. I bet he would be sad if you keep crying like this. And I think he probably had forgiven all the things that you did in past. It doesn't matter if you aren't his real daughter…as long as you love him and do not disappointed him…I believe he will satisfied, Cagalli."

Oh my God, hope there was nothing wrong this time!

She loosen her hug and faced me. "Is it okay if I'm not the real princess? Won't my people looked down at me?"

I shook my head and smiled. "If you be a good leader, Cagalli…they wouldn't mind if you are not the real princess. Anyway, you are their princess all this time, so I don't think they would looked down at you."

Phew…I was glad that nothing wrong with my words just now or else I didn't know what to say next.

"…You're right…Thanks, Zala. I wonder why you seemed like to know how it feels like…to lose an important person…"

It was my turn to frown but I tried to look cheerful. I didn't want to make her depressed again. "I lost my mother in the Bloody Valentine. I did tell you when we met for the first time. Maybe you have forgotten about it."

She looked guilty immediately. "I'm sorry…Yeah, I've forgotten about it…"

"It's okay. I can bear it now."I said slowly.

"You must hate the Naturals, ne? I'm a Natural…"Her voice turned to a sad one.

I shook my head. I did hate Naturals before but now I didn't. And I definitely didn't hate her. "I don't hate Natural. I hate Blue Cosmos and Earth Alliance but I

really do not hate Natural and you."

She smiled. "Glad you don't hate all of the Naturals."

"Yeah…umm, let's go outside now?"

"Okay, but first I want to warn you, Zala. Don't you dare to spill a bean about me hugging you, hear me?"

"What if I tell everybody about it?"I mocked her.

She pouted cutely, making my heart beat faster suddenly. "You won't dare!"

"Try me."

"Hey! Please don't tell anybody about it!"she pleaded anxiously.

I smiled teasingly. "With one condition."

"What?"

"Call me Athrun."

"Okay, Athrun, isn't it? Such a weird name…"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding!"

She was cute when she laughed and smiled. Just a second ago I felt upset when we mentioned about my mother. But now, I was smiling with her. She was wonderful…I was glad that I was able to console her just now. Because I knew how it felt when someone who I loved, left me. Because I knew how it felt when I was consoled by someone who I loved…

**Asucaga one-shot again. Phew…I don't know how could I write this fic when I was tension with the pressure of my other fics's chapters (Get what I mean?) Okay, let's say this the way I release my tension. This fic's background music are Full House OSTs, Winter Sonata OST and Nicol's piano theme. Yeah, all of them are sad songs because I want to get the sad mood. Please, whether you like or hate this fic, please and please review!**

**I don't mind flames, though. So, what the hell are you waiting for(Linkin Park's lyric…heheh) R.E.V.I.E.W ! **


End file.
